Shutter Clicks
by VickyVicarious
Summary: Colin Creevey, with the help of his trusty camera of course, has discovered something terrible happening at Hogwarts. And it's all Malfoy's fault. D/G


I wrote this for MalfoyDebauchery's "Who's Who" challenge. Check it out at her account. :)

Anyway, the rules were: **a)** it had to have either Draco/Ginny or Draco Hermione,** b)** it had to include a male Blaise Zabini, **c)** Draco has to threaten someone,** d)** Ginny (or Hermione, if it was D/H) had to get into a serious fight with someone, and **e)** it had to include one other character, picked by MalfoyDebauchery herself. In this case, that's Colin Creevey.

Enjoy!

* * *

_October 27__th__, 1995_

Hi. I'm Colin Creevey. I just turned fourteen last month. My dad is a milkman and my mum is a housewife. I am a wizard.

It's totally cool. You wouldn't _believe_ how excited I was when I first found out – I mean, I can do _magic!_ –Oh, my little brother Dennis can too. Mum and Dad are really proud of us both. He's doing really well, especially in Transfiguration, although he's been having a bit of trouble in Potions. But I can't really blame him – it's not my best subject either, and Snape is really, really scary. I once got this photo of him glaring at me, and when I developed it to make it move (wizard photos _move_, it's _amazing!_) it scared Tom's (one of my roommates) cat so much that he made me take it down from my collage.

Oh! –Right, the photos. I almost forgot to mention them, I'm really not so great at this writing-things-down stuff. The thoughts just zip through my head and I can never remember what I meant to say.

Well, anyway, I just wanted to send you this, Professor, because I think that Draco Malfoy is – well, actually, this started out as a first entry for my diary (Ginny said that they helped her keep her thoughts together and I thought I'd try it. Even though I already kind of do that with taking pictures) but I just changed my mind because I think I need to share this. It's pretty big.

Well, it is. I mean, I'm no Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but I've caught some pretty important moments on my camera. Like, I saved my _life_ with it my first year, when I was taking a picture of that basilisk – too bad that didn't turn out, it would've been _amazing_. Or when I got that picture of Sirius Black, flying away on a hippogriff – that one was just meant to be a photo of the landscape, but he flew in the way, and it turned out to be a _great_ action shot. But I haven't told anyone, because they would either not believe me or take it away – or all the ones, last year, of the Triwizard Tournament. That hardly _ever_ happens, you know.

But this year, I got some pictures that I'm really worried about. I mean, I didn't realize until just yesterday, when I was sorting through all of the ones I've taken this year, to decide which to send home and which to keep with me, that I saw the connection – how long it's been going on.

So anyway, I've clipped them all under here. I'm really good about dating all of my photos, and I wrote some notes under each of them – you know, like my reactions, or just saying who and when it was, so that I never forget. I'm trying to train myself, so that I can be a photographer for the _Daily Prophet_ when I grow up, Professor Flitwick told me I have a real talent – although being a detective would actually be really fun, too, and I would get to take a lot of photos for that job too. And I'm getting really good at figuring out what's going on just by looking at some photos, so maybe – anyway, here they are.

_September 5__th__, 1995 – Draco Malfoy glaring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione again – Ginny, too, for some reason. _

_September 13__th__, 1995 – Breakfast, Ginny dropping her orange juice so it shatters on the table. Not sure why – think Ron said something about Malfoy._

_September 13__th__, 1995 – Malfoy left breakfast after Ginny, and when I arrived he had her cornered against the wall. They both looked really mad, and they both told me to go away._

_September 13__th__, 1995 – Ron and Malfoy fighting, about five minutes later._

_September 15__th__, 1995 – Harry and Ginny practicing Quidditch. Draco Malfoy watching them – he just snuck in._

_September 23rd__, 1995 – Hogsmeade weekend – The crowd at Zonko's. Malfoy and Ginny are kind of close together for some reason. Almost like they're here together. On the left, Justin Finch-Fletchley just got hit in the head with a huge Fizzing Whizbee that someone threw at him._

_September 26__th__, 1995 – Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table. They keep on whispering and looking over here, and Zabini keeps on laughing._

_September 28__th__, 1995 – Don't know what happened, but I found Malfoy in a hallway threatening this first year with a whole bunch of awful stuff if he "told anyone". What's he hiding?_

_September 29__th__, 1995 – Ginny was in a really bad mood all of today, and in the hallway, she up and cursed Malfoy! Bat-Bogie hex in progress. _

_October 2__nd__, 1995 – Ginny's finally gone back to normal. Actually, she's extra happy now, for some reason. Look at that grin._

_October 2__nd__, 1995 – Tonight, Ginny got really quiet and nervous, and then asked Hermione if she could talk to her in private. They went over to the corner, and have been whispering for a really long time. Hermione just yelled, "WHAT?" about something Ginny said._

_October 2__nd__, 1995 – Hermione said something to Ginny, and then Ginny started to get mad, and now they're just shouting, things like, "Just ask Ron, I'm telling you Ginny – he's just using you!" and "Shut UP, Hermione! Why did I ever think I could trust YOU? You're so head-over-heels with my brother that you'll agree with anything it says, no matter how STUPID!"_

_October 2__nd__, 1995 – Ron just went over to try and break it up. I think Ginny broke his nose._

_October 3__rd__, 1995 – Everyone's talking about that fight last night. Even people in other houses heard about it… Even the Slytherins! Malfoy is glaring at Hermione, for some reason._

_October 3__rd__, 1995 – Actually, Hermione's giving Malfoy really weird looks, too. She keeps on staring at him… then shaking her head and muttering something…_

_October 3__rd__, 1995 - …and then Ginny gives her this __**horrible**__ death glare, and she goes all red and looks away._

_October 11__th__, 1995 – Ginny and Hermione __**still**__ aren't talking. It's insane. I mean, its been over a week! I did get this weird photo, though, of Blaise Zabini – Draco Malfoy's friend – talking to her in the hallway. They were being really quiet, so I didn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't seem to be angry, which is weird. I mean, he's __**Draco Malfoy's friend!**_

_October 12__th__, 1995 – Ginny and Hermione are talking again! See, Hermione's apologizing about something…._

_October 12__h__, 1995 – …and then Ginny was…_

_October 12__th__, 1995 – …and then they started hugging…_

_October 12__th__, 1995 – …and then they went up the girl's staircase together. I wonder what that was all about?_

_October 13__th__, 1995 – Malfoy and Zabini acting really weird at breakfast today. Look – they keep on smirking at Ginny and Hermione, and then Blaise says something, and they both crack up._

_October 17__th__, 1995 – Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Flying on the Quidditch pitch. __**Together.**__ What the heck?_

_October 26__th__, 1995 – OH MY GOD. I can't BELIEVE that I saw this – but the picture proves that it's true. How on EARTH did this happen? GINNY WEASLEY and DRACO MALFOY, **SNOGGING** in a CLOSET! I think I'm going insane!_

And there you go, Professor McGonagoll. I have to admit, I was really freaked out at first – I still am – it's a little like finding your little brother kissing the girl that you used to have a crush on – not that he HAS. And not that I meant Draco Malfoy is like Dennis, and I never had a crush on Ginny. Or. Well, it went away, anyway.

But my point is, it was really weird.

But then I figured it all out. Professor, you have to do something! I tried talking to Ginny, and she just told me that they were _dating_, and asked me not to tell anybody – and Draco Malfoy hunted me down and threatened _me_, just like he did that first year, except that he also threatened my _camera!_ – that was when I ran away. It was crazy scary.

Oh, and Blaise Zabini also found me, and he kept on trying to talk to me, about how it really wasn't as surprising as I thought, and stuff. And Hermione just came up and sat down next to me and said, "Crazy, isn't it? You can't imagine how hard it was to keep this a secret. But I actually think they're good for each other..."

Professor McGonagoll, I think it's obvious what's going on.

Draco Malfoy, evil Slytherin, cursed Ginny – and he's got Hermione under his control, too! You _have_ to help us – who knows who's next!

-xxx-

Mr. Creevey,

As talented a photographer as you are, I just have one favor to ask.

Please, stop reading so many horror stories – and never _ever_ try to become a detective.

Sincerely,

_Professor M. McGonagoll_


End file.
